johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
WTNOF Episode 16: Kreisau Circle HQ Under Attack
In a turn state of affairs, the Nazis have discovered the Kreisau Circle HQ and the organization is currently under siege by Deathshead's men. Anya, Set and Bombate have been taken to Deathshead's compound. B.J. must save Caroline and the rest of the Kreisau Circle. This is a small episode, but it isn't to say that it's an easy one. This stage has some of the most dangerous Nazi forces thus yet. Kreisau Circle HQ (Click for full size image) 1. The first segment of this episode is a holdout. Pick up the Medium armor vest that's in the water and get ready for some Nazi soldiers to shoot at you, you'll then face drones and then more Nazi soldiers and then some Fire Troopers. Once you see Max pick up Klaus, he'll open up the hatch. 2. Once Max opens the hatch, head into it and go up the ladders, and pick up the heavy armor vest before you proceed into the HQ. 3. Here you'll find a CO and a few Nazi soldiers, eliminate them and head up to the next floor, take the wooden panels up to the next floor. 4. On the second floor, you'll find several Nazi soldiers as well as one or 2 Fire Troopers. Dual wield your Assault rifle to eliminate them. Then, take the stairs to the top floor. 5. On the Top floor, eliminate any Nazi soldier that gets in your way. 6. On the other side of the Tool room, you'll find a Fire Trooper. It'll be easier to shoot it at a distance by using your rocket launcher, so eliminate it with the said weapon. 7. Get to the other side where you eliminated the Fire Trooper and use the Laserkraftwerk to cut the chain, and then proceed to the vent shaft. 8. Inside the vent shaft, either Tekla or J will help you up, this will make a cutscene appear and either Tekla or J will say goodbye to B.J. as either one of them accepts their fate and dies soon after. 9. After the death of either Tekla or J, drop into the lower shaft and keep moving. 10. In this area, you'll face a strong Nazi force filled with soldiers, Fire Troopers and Ubersoldats. Before you open fire (and before any Nazi sees you) stock up on enough ammo and armor to ensure you survive. It's also wise to use a few grenades here as well to thin out the numbers and weaken the strong enemies here. 11. After dealing with the Nazis in this area, go up the ladder and into another vent shaft (and another ladder) follow the vent until you appear in the hangar where B.J. falls out and is attacked by guard robots, but Caroline (in the Da'at Yichud power suit) will destroy them for B.J. and will tell you that either Fergus or Wyatt are also under attack by the Nazis and need help. 12. Here, eliminate any Nazi soldier that gets in your way. But your biggest concern is the Panzerhund that will come shortly after the soldiers. 13. Keep moving around the hangar and not letting the Panzerhund catch up to you. Your rockets are your best bet to defeat it. 14. An easy way to defeat the Panzerhund is to lure it underneath the small doorways where the pipes hang above, this will cause the Panzerhund to get stuck and making it an easier target. 15. Upon defeating the Panzerhund, either Fergus or Wyatt will come out and Caroline to return to the hangar with the Nazi stealth helicopter, once the helicopter lowers itself to the ground, enter it to end the episode.